Puckerman's Baby
by Future Mrs.Malik-Styles
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are pregnant. Puck is the father to both. Rachel has a miscarriage and looses the baby. Everybody in glee keeps on yelling at Rachel except for Santana and Brittany. They don't know she was pregnant or ever was. In this story, Kurt still goes to Dalton. Sue is like a mother to Rachel. I got the idea from iamastar. Thank-you to Eden Mae for letting me use the idea!
1. Not The Only One With A Bun In The Oven

_**Saturday Morning**_

Rachel was at in her room. She was wearing a tanktop and shorts. Her two best friends, Santana and Brittany, rang the doorbel. They started being best friends when Santana approached Rachel saying thank-you for sticking uo for her and believing her when she said she didn't give the setlist to Sue. Rachel answered the door.

"Hey B!" Santana said.

"Hey S! Hey Britt!"

"I have to tell you guys something..." Rachel said in a serious tone.

"What? Are you ok?" Brittany asked.

"I'm..umm."

"You're what B?" asked Santana

"I'm pregnant with Puckerman's baby.."

"First, let's go to a go to Sue's house." Brittay said.

Rachel nodded and went to change and grabbed her hone. She lives by herself because her dads had left ger. They put 5,000 in her bank account every month. The house is already paid for and they put Rachel's name in for the house. The only one who knows about this is Kurt, Santana, Brittany, and Sue. Ever since Sue knew, she's acted like a mother to Rachel. Since Shelby is in New York. The girls didn't keep anything from Sue. Rachel was also a Cheerio. They went to the clinic, paid, and waited. Rachel drank a quart of water and had to pee on 12 sticks. After three minutes, they looked at the stick and it all said positive. They then went to Sue's house. They knocked on the door and she opened.

"Hey. What are you three doing here?"

"B has something to tell you" Brittany said.

"Well mom, umm, I'm pregnant."

"Oh..who's the father?"

"Puckerman" The three replied in unison.

"Thank-you for telling me. Look I know that you're fathers aren't like well you know...but I will help you with the pregnancy."

"Thank you mom." Rachel said before starting to cry. The whole weekend, Rachel was at Sue's house.

_**Monday**_

Rachel was at her locker. Santana and Brittany came up to her.

"Hey B! Did you tell Puck yet?" Santana asked.

"No...not yet..." Sue then came up to the group. They had glee next.

"Hey Coach!" The three said.

"Hey! B, did you tell Puckerman yet?"

"Nope" Santana and Brittany said.

"Don't worry. I will..when the time is right."

"Ok! Now you better get to glee."

"Ok!"

The halls were empty. As they were walking to glee, the heard what Puck and Quinn. They were talking about Quinn being pregnant with Puck's baby when she was still with Finn.


	2. Why?

_**Rachel's POV**_

It had been a week since we heard Quinn and Noah's conversation. All week long, the glee club has been yelling at me for being an attention whore. I wish Kurt was with me. I have to tell Noah that I'm pregnant. A week since Santana announced to the whole glee club that Quinn was pregnant with Puck's baby. A week since Finn dumped Quinn. I decided that I should tell Noah I'm pregnant today. I walked up to Puck at school. I needed to talk to him.

"What?" He snapped as I walked up to him.

"I need to tell you something.. " The bell then rang.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. And your the father."

"I have Quinn to worry about. Why are you such an attention whore? You're just telling me to get attention aren't you? I bet you're not really pregnant!"

"Noah! I am..I just thought I should tell you since you're the father. You have a right to know."

"Whatever. I have to get to glee."

"Please! Why are you trying to avoid me?" I had grabbed hid hand.

"Don't touch me freak! And I want no part of your life or the freak that is in your stomach." He then went to glee. I just slid down the lockers and started crying to myself.

_**Nobody's POV**_

_**Choir Room**_

"Ok class! Ms Corcoran here is going to be helping us win! She's the new co-director!" Mr Schue said.

Puck then walked in. It has been ten minutes and Rachel's not here yet.

"Where's Rachel?" Santana asked to nobody in paricular.

"Nobody cares about Treasure Trail." Quinn said.

Santana and Brittany went to go find Rachel. Brittany went to Sue first.

"Coach! We need your help!" Brittany said.

"What?"

"Rachel's not in Glee. We can't find her."

"Ok let's go!" They went around the school and found Rachel by Puck's locker.

"Are you ok Rae?" Santana asked.

"No. I told Puck. He said I was an attention whore. He said he wants no part of my life or my baby's. He has to worry about Quinn. He thinks I' not pregnant." Rachel said. She began crying again. Brittany and Sue went to comfort Rachel.

_**Santana's POV**_

I ran to the choir room. Once I got there I ran up to Puckerman and attacked him.

"What the hell Satan!"

"You know what that was for!" I was about to go again when Finn, Sam, Matt, and Mike ran up to me and held me back. Sam, Mike, and Matt didn't yell at Rachel the whole week. They're friends with her.

"¿Qué demonios Puckerman! ¿Por qué dices eso a Rachel? Ella está por ahí llorando por tu culpa! No te metas con mi mejor amigo y salirse con la suya! Voy a ir a todas las alturas de Lima en ti!" I yelled in Spanish.

"San! Rae said don't hurt him! She needs you. She already as her mom comfort her. She needs you San!" Brittany said as she came in.

"Whatever. I'm just stopping because my baby girl needs me! But just to tell you Puckerman, Quinn's not going to give two shits about you after the pregnancy. She's giving the baby away. And to say, you'de never be like your father and abbonden your child, yeah right. Next time you hurt my baby girl, I'll rip your balls off when you sleep." Santana said and left to go to Sue and Rachel.

"Why did Santana say you say you won't be like you're dad but you are right now?" Matt asked.

"It's none of your business!" Puck snapped.

Brittany then went up to Puck an slapped him.

"I hope your happy. You broke her heart! Why would you do that? Rachel is so nice. And this is how you repay her! Wait till Kurt finds out!" Brittany snapped. She then kicked him in the balls and walked out of the room.

"Dude! You know three of us are friends with Rachel. When we find out what's wrong, we're going to beat you up." Sam said. When he said three, he meant Mike, Matt, and himself.

"I'll go all ninja on you!" Mike said.

"Ok! Let's get back to work!" Mr Schue said.

After five minutes, Sue walked into the room.

"What do you want Sue?" Mr Schue asked.

"I'm going to cut to the chase William, Rachel is not coming to glee today." Sue said.

"What? Why?"

"Because Schuester you see my daughter, Rachel, is going through something. And mohawk here, made everything worst."

"She is not your daughter!" Shelby exclaimed. The kids sat and watched what was going on.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Shelby Corcoran..."

"What did you mean when you said she's your daughter?!" Shelby asked one more time.

"Yeah. You see I'm the closest thing she has to a relative."

"What? What do you mean? She has Leroy and Hiram.." Shelby said.

"This is not my place to talk about it. This is her decision to tell you guys. But all I can say is that we're like a family to her. Santana and Brittany are like sisters to her and I'm like her mother. The only people who knows of this situation she's in is Kurt, Santana, Brittany and I. With that I leave you. And S and B won't be here for glee today either. And Q! You're off the team tubbers. I expect the uniform by tomorrow in my office. If you would have told me that you were pregnant you would still be on the team. Jacob Ben-Isreal told me. And-" Sue was then cut off.

"COACH! We were speaking to Rae. She was driving home. We were getting some things from our lockers. When we were speaking, we heard a honking and then the line went dead.." Santana said.


	3. Miscarriage

"Come on let's go!" Sue said.

Everybody got up and was about to leave when Santana stopped them.

"Hell no! You guys aren't coming. You guys have been terrible to Rachel. You keep yelling at her. Puck, you deffinatley don't get to go! Mr Fuckster, you don't get to go because you haven't been stopping them from harrassing Rachel. Corcoran just doesn't get to go. Only Britt, Coach, Sam, Mike, and Matt get to go. Now I have to call Kurt."

"Why do they get to go?" Mercedes asked.

"Because Wheezy, all of you have been horrible to Rachel. She doesn't need your pity. Mike, Matt, and Sam have been so kind to Rachel." She said. They then left to go to the hospital.

_**Hospital**_

"Hi I'm Dr Botarf. Are any of you family?" '

"Yeah. I'm her step-sister Santana Lopez."

"Well Santana, when she was in the car crash, she just has a concussion and a broken leg."

"And the baby?"

"I'm sorry Ms Lopez. She had a seems she was two and a half months along. I'm so sorry Santana. If you want to, you can see her now." Dr Botarf said then left.

"San, she had a baby?" Mike said.

"Yeah..well let's go. I want to see her." They nodded and went into her room.

"Rae.." Brittany mumbled.

"It's gone isn't it?" Rachel asked then started crying. Santana just nodded. She cried even more.

"It's ok Rach.." Mike said.

"Umm..I don't want to ruin this moment but, Ms Berry has to take some drugs to help the pain. She'd be asleep right after." Dr Botarf said. They all nodded and left. They went outside, and Matt asked them a question.

"What happened?"

"Rae was pregnant with Puckerman's baby. He said he didn't want to be apart of her life or the baby's life. He called the baby a freak. He called Rae an attention whore and that she was probably faking. He said he didn't care about her and he wasn't going to help her because he had to support Quinn." Santana explained. Glee was still going on so they all went back to the school.

_**Choir Room**_

Sue had went back to her office. Santana, Brittany, Mike, Matt, and Sam marched into the choir room. The group marched into the choir room. Once they got there, everything had stopped. Mike went up first. The others were waiting in the back to beat Puck up or incase anybody held somebody back, there would be somebody going at Puck.

"How could you? Why would you do that to Rachel?! She was always nice to us and this is how you repay her! She was preganant with your baby Puckerman!" Gasps were heard in the room at the now exposed secret.

"Oh I'm not finished. Why did you call her an attention whore? Why did you think she was faking? Why did you say this, an this is in your exact words- I don't want to be in your life or apart of the freak's in your stomach?" Mike finshed. He then went over to Puck and slap him in the face.

"Oh, and did you know she was in a car crash? You might know that but you don't know she has a concussion and a broken leg" Sam said. He then went over to Puck and gave him a black eye.

"Sammy! You left out the part where she had a miscarriage.." Brittany said.

"She what?!" The whole room yelled.

"Yeah. And-" Santana was cut off when Dr Botarf walked in.

"I was told I can find Santana here?" Dr Botarf said.

"Yes Dr?"

"Ms Berry has been crying and panicking. She says she wants you, her mom, a Brittany S. Pierce, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, and Sam Evans at the hospital. She said she needed you guys."

"Ok let's go. Sam! Get Sue!" Santana yelled. They all rushed to the hospital.


	4. I Quit!

_**One Week Later **_

Rachel was still sad she had a miscarriage. She had to go to shul. She had crutches so Santana drover her. Once she was there, she saw the Puckermans. She tried avoiding them. But that plan went downhill when Puck's mom, Maria, came up to her.

"Hi Rachel! Where are your fathers? And why are you in crutches?" Maria asked.

"Hi Ms Puckerman, Puck, Dani!" Rachel said not wanting to talk to Puck. She purposely called him Puck.

"How many times have I told you? Call me Maria."

"Ok Maria, can I tell you after this?"

"Sure honey."

After the shul, Rachel went outside and waited for Santana. Maria, Dani, and Puck followed her.

"Hi Rachie!" Dani said.

"Hi Dani!"

"Well Rachel, you said you would tell me.." Maria said.

"Ok well to answer your first question, you have to promise not to tell anyone ok? Like tell nobody."

"Promise."

"Well my dads, they left me. They paid the bills and the house is paid for. They put $5,000 in my account every month so I can look after myself." Rachel said. She didn't even bother to look at Puck.

"Oh dear..who knows?"

"Kurt, Santana, Brittany, and Coach Sylvester. She's like a mom to me now."

"Oh. Well if you need anything, I'm here. Now answer my second question." Maria demanded.

"Well, I was in a car crash. I got a concussion, a broken leg, and I lost my baby.." Rachel said trying not to cry. But she failed.

"It's ok honey. Why didn't you tell anybody you were pregnant? Did you tell the father?" Maria asked. Rachel didn't even want to look at Puck.

"Yeah. I told the people who know about my situation with my dads. And I told the father. He said he had to take care of another baby. He called me an attention whore. He said I was probably faking. He said he didn't want to be apart of my life or be apart of the freak in my stomach." Rachel said now full out crying.

"Who's the father dear?" Santana then honked her horn. Rachel got up.

"I hope you're happy Puck. You got what you wanted right? Didn't want to be apart of my life or my baby's? I hope that's enough for you. I hope having my baby dead is enough for you. And don't worry, I won't talk to you. Just so you know, Quinn is giving the baby away." Rachel then ran to the car. Once they have left, Maria had turned to her eldest child.

"Noah Aaron Puckerman! Why would you say that to Rachel! She's been your friend since you guys were 2! You got her pregnant and said those stuff to her? You chose Quinn over her? I never liked Quinn. You chose a slut out of your best friend. I'm very disappointed in you! I will never get a Jewish grandbaby or a Jewish daughter-in-law! There's only so much Jewish people in this town!"

"Puck, I'm really mad at you! I could have a niece or nephew. But why did you say that? I thought you were better. I'm not ever going to talk to you again. And especially what she's going through now? I hate you!" Dani said with the last three words full of venom. Whenever she said Puck, it meant he truly was in trouble with her.

_**Next Day At School**_

Santana, Brittany, and Rachel walked into school wearing their Cheerios uniform. Rachel had her crutches. The day went on normally. That was until was in the choir room except for Santana, Brittany and Rachel. When Rachel, Santana, and Brittany walked in, they were bombarded with the people from glee. They went up to her and said they were sorry for yelling at her and the baby. She just ignored it and went to sit down with Santana and Brittany. She didn't need their pity.

"Welcome back Rachel! This is Ms Corcoran. She will be co-directing glee club with me." Mr Schue said. Rachel just nodded.

"Does anybody have anything to sing?" Shelby asked.

"I do!" Puck said.

"This is for Rachel. I never should have said that to you. And I'm sorry about your whole father things. I should have never said those things to you. We known each other since twio. Can you please forgive me?"

_**I've been thinkin' about you  
And how we used to be then. Yeah  
Back when  
It didn't have to end  
We can start again.  
**_

_**There's nothing left to say.  
Don't waste another day.  
Its just you and me tongiht,  
Everything will be okay.  
If its alright with you,  
Then its alright with me.  
Baby let's take this time,  
let's make new memories.  
Do you remember [x3]  
All the fun times we had?  
Do you remember [x3]  
All the fun times we had?  
let's bring it back, oh [x4]  
So long since you've been missing  
It's good to see you again  
How are you, how you doin', and how about we?  
Don't let this happen again. **_

_**There's nothing left to say.  
Don't waste another day.  
Its just you and me tongiht,  
Everything will be okay.  
If its alright with you,  
Then its alright with me.  
Baby let's take this time,  
let's make new memories.  
Do you remember [x3]  
All the fun times we had?  
Do you remember [x3]  
All the fun times we had?  
let's bring it back, oh [x4]  
So long since you've been missing  
It's good to see you again  
How are you, how you doin', and how about we?  
Don't let this happen again.**_

_**Yo, aye, girl yo,  
Bring it back to the time when you and me had just begun,  
When I was still your number one.  
While it might seem far-fetched baby girl,  
But it can be done.  
I got this feeling for ya blazing and its hot just like the sun,  
Know you feel it too my girl just breathe up  
And the good vibes run.  
Girl take a sip out the champane,  
Take a little trip down my lane,  
My girl.  
While your out every night I will feel alright,  
Nigga clearly this girl is a my world.  
Dont change up now rearrange it girl,  
Im a tellin this staight inta my world.  
How many years say ya want come kiss this,  
Girl cause ya miss this,  
Thats what I heard  
Thats what I heard  
Thats what I heard  
Word girl  
**_

_**There's nothing left to say.  
Don't waste another day.  
Its just you and me tongiht,  
Everything will be okay.  
If its alright with you,  
Then its alright with me.  
Baby let's take this time,  
let's make new memories.  
Do you remember [x3]  
All the fun times we had?  
Do you remember [x3]  
All the fun times we had?  
let's bring it back, oh [x4]  
So long since you've been missing  
It's good to see you again  
How are you, how you doin', and how about we?  
Don't let this happen again.**_

"Look Puck, like you said, we've known each other since two. I know you. I know your mom and Dani. I know you really don't want to do this. You're just doing it to make Dani and Maria happy. I'm right aren't I?" Rachel yelled at Puck. Puck just looked at the floor.

"Answer my question Puckerman!" Rachel yelled again.

"Yes. Alright. I did this so Dani and my mom can talk to me. They hate me. Dani wouldn't even look me in the eye or talk to me. My mom, she's like really upset with me."

"Exactly. I don't need your pity. Why won't you guys go back to making fun of me? Seriusly, I thought we were true friends. But guess not. The only people I can trust in this room is Matt, Sam, Mike, Britt, and San. Yeah, teachers included. I can't trust you Mr Schue. I mean every time Santana or I make fun of Quinn or say anything offensive to her, you stop us. But you don't stop Mercedes and Quinn and everybody else. You don't yell at Mercedes when she says I am bad at singing. You don't yell at Mercedes and Quinn when they say I'm not needed. You don't say anything when it comes to me! I've had enough of it! I quit!" Rachel said then walked out.

"Britt, I don't know about your decision, but I quit too. I can't stand there and watch one of my best friends be made fun of. And I can't stay there and watch you guys talk shit about her." Santana said then left to find Rachel.

"Sorry guys, but what San said." Brittany said. She then left.

"We can't stay here and watch you guys talk bad about her either. She's actually our friend. I'm disgusted in all of you." Mike said. Matt, Mike, and Sam then left to find Rachel, Santana, and Brittany.

"See what the slut did? She made it so we don't have enough people to compete for Regionals!" Quinn yelled out in frustration. All eyes turned to her.

"It is not her fault we have 6 members in this club now. But Rachel was right. We're the ones who did this. Mercedes and Quinn say we don't need her. But it's not true. We need Rachel. You two think you're two big hot shots, well you're not! We need Rachel!" Artie said.

"I'm disappointed in you all! You all have been mean to Rachel!" Mr Schue said.

"Mr Schue! Stop being suck a hypocrite! It's your fault too! You didn't stop all this bullying to go on!" Tina said.

"Wait, when Puck said he's sorry for her whole father's things..what is that supposed to mean?" Artie asked.

"Well her dads abbondened her. The house is already paid for and everything is paid for. They put $5,000 into her bank account every month." Puck explained.

"How long has this been going on?" Shelby asked.

"By the looks of it, she's used to it, so a few moths probably?"

"Which means we were yelling at her after this happened? I feel awful. And I can't believe we called her an attention whore when she hasn't sung for a while. It goes straight to Mercedes. Mercedes says that other people should shine, but she hasn't sung in months and she hasn't been drawing attention to her." Artie said.

"He's right. Rachel hasn't sung in months." Finn said.

"I'm going to go and apoligize to her." Artie said.

"Me too."Tina said as she wheeled Artie out.

They left to go find Rachel.

"They're right. I'm going to find Rachel. She's actually a good singer. Better than you guys. Why do you have to be so mean to her? What did she ever do to you guys?" Finn said. He then left to go find Rachel.

The only ones in the room now are Shelby, Will, Quinn, Mercedes, and Puck.

"Puck, did you really say those things to Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"She must be really pissed at you since she's calling you Puck." Mercedes added.

"Yes Quinn, I actually did say those things to her. And Mercedes, I know. But Quinn, is it true that she said you're giving up the baby?" Puck asked.

"Yeah. And I didn't even tell my parents that I'm pregnant yet." Quinn said.

"When will you tell them?" Mercedes asked.

"I can't. They'll disown me!"

"Whatever" Puck said.

"Come on, let's go find Rachel" Mercedes said and the five left to go find the others.

_**Auditorium**_

Mike, Sam, Matt, Finn, Artie, and Tina walked into the auditorium to see Santana, Rachel, and Brittany singing. Puck, Mercedes, Shelby, Quinn, and Will then came in. The trio in the front did not see anybody come in.

**Santana _Rachel __Brittany_**_ All Three_

_**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me **_

_**And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me  
**_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**'Til you put me down, oh**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**_

**No apologies, he'll never see you cry_  
_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_  
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_  
_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_  
_**

_**He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, hey! **_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
_

**And the saddest fear comes creeping in**  
_**That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah**  
_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__So shame on me now__  
__Flew me to places I'd never been__  
__'Til you put me down, oh__  
__I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__So shame on me now__  
__Flew me to places I'd never been__  
__Now I'm lying on the__ cold hard ground__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, troubl__e  
__**I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
**_**Trouble, trouble, trouble  
**_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
**__Trouble, trouble, trouble_

After the trio was done, everybody stood up and clapped.

"Oh great. I don't need their pity. Now I really don't want a lecture about joing the club again." Rachel mumbled so only the other two could hear. Santana and Brittany chuckled.

"You should join glee club. I mean we only have six people left." Finn said.

"Six? Who are the other three?" Rachel asked.

"Us!" Matt, Mike, and Sam said at the same time.

"Please. I left for a reason. Plus, when I grow up, I don't want to be some Broadway singere or some shit like that." Rachel said.

"But-" Puck said.

"Bye!" Rachel said, then left.

When the three left, they went to Coach Sylvester's office.

"Hi mom!" Said Rachel.

"Hi Rachel, Santana, Brittany. What may I help you with?"

"We were wonderin if you could make a gleeclub so we can be in it. And we can get Mike, Matt, and Sam to join and I'll get some of the cheerios and football players to join. The six of us quit the New Directions."

"Sure! And with that, we can beat the New Directions!" Sue said.

The three cheered. They went off to find people. Sue went to Figgin's office to get his peremission. He said yes. Rachel first went to the football players. Santana and Brittany went to the Cheerios.

"Ok so here's the deal. You guys are joining the brand new glee club that Coach S is making. Chang, Rutherford, and Evans already joined our team. This glee club will not be at the bottom of the food pyramid. Most of the popular people will be in this club and losers will not." Rachel said to the jocks. Just then Santana and Brittany came up to her.

"B, we got Carly, Kelly, and Taylor to join. Now which one of these dumbos are going to join." Santana said.

"I'm in if we won't be at the bottom of the food chain." Karofsky said.

"I'm in then." Azimio said. By the end, the girls got the whole football team minus Puck and Finn, some hockey players, and some Cheerios to join.

_**Glee Club #2 Practice**_

_**Auditorium**_

"Alright! Looks like everybody who tried out made it!" Sue said. They all cheered.

"We have Sectionals this weekend! Now we will do one group number. Who wants to do a duet or solo?" Sue asked again.

Santana, Brittany, and Rachel raised their hand.

"Ok! Ladies, what song do you want to do?" Sue asked. They looked at each other.

"We Are Never Getting Back Together." They said in unison.

"Ok! Now who wants to do a solo?" Sam raised her hand.

"What song trouty mouth?"

"I Cry."

"Ok. And I was thinking we do Starships for the group number?" They all cheered.

"Ok, now, any ideas what name we could use for this club?" Sue asked.

"The Golden Voices?" Taylor asked. They all nodded. The New Directions didn't know what they were going to go against. Heck they didn't even know the Golden Voices.

_**Sectionals**_

"Introducing, the Golden Voices from McKinley High School!" The announcer said through the speaker.

Rachel, Santana, and Brittany came on stage.

**Santana _Rachel Brittany_**_ All Three_

_**I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
**_**Then you come around again and say****  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."  
**

_**Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**_**  
**

_We are never ever ever getting back together,**  
**We are never ever ever getting back together,**  
**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**  
**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_**Like, ever...**_

_**I'm really gonna miss you picking fights**__**  
**__**And me falling for it screaming that I'm right**__**  
**__**And you would hide away and find your peace of mind**__**  
**__**With some indie record that's much cooler than mine**_

**Ooh, you called me up again tonight**_**  
**_**But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**_**  
**_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together__**  
**__We are never, ever, ever getting back together__**  
**__You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)__**  
**__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together__**  
**_

**Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah**_**  
**_**Oh oh oh**_**  
**_

_**I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever" **_

**No!**

_We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

After the applause, the trio went off the stage and backstage. Sam then came on.

**I know  
Caught up in the middle  
I cry just a little  
When I think of letting go  
Oh no  
Gave up on the riddle  
I cry just a little  
When I think of letting go**

**I know you wanna get behind the wheel only 1 Rida**  
**Eyes shut still got me swimming like a diver**  
**Can't let go I got fans in Okinawa**  
**My heart to japan quake losers and survivors**  
**Norway no you didn't get my flowers**  
**No way to sound better but the killer was a Coward**  
**Face just showers, the minute in a hour**  
**Heard about the news all day went sour**  
**Lil mama got me feeling like a limit here**  
**Put you in the box just the presidents cigarettes**  
**Send my regards or regardless I get arrested**  
**Ain't worried about the killers just the young and restless**  
**Get mad cause the quarter million on my necklace**  
**DUI never said I was driving reckless**  
**You and I know that jealously is not oppressive**  
**Oh no I can't stop I was destined**

**I know**  
**Caught up in the middle**  
**I cry just a little**  
**When I think of letting go**  
**Oh no**  
**Gave up on the riddle**  
**I cry just a little**  
**When I think of letting go, go, go, go**

**I know**  
**Caught up in the middle**  
**I cry just a little**  
**When I think of letting go**  
**Oh no**  
**Gave up on the riddle**  
**I cry just a little**  
**When I think of letting go**

**Champagne buckets still got two tears in it**  
**And I put that on my tattoo of Jimi Hendrix**  
**Get depressed cause the outfit all in it**  
**Cause the press tell it all get a meal ticket**  
**Clean next get in the car just a little visit**  
**Sacrifice just to make a hit still vivid**  
**Rihanna kiss you on ya neck just kill critics**  
**Bugatti never mean I'm rich, just god fearing**  
**Look at me steering, got the boss staring**  
**Got a good feeling**  
**Mr Mike Caren, tell his Billie Jeans**  
**I'm on another planet**  
**Thank E-Class, Big Chuck or Lee Prince Perries**  
**Buy my momma chandeliers on my tears dammit**  
**Thirty years you had thought these emotions vanish**  
**Tryna live tryna figure how your sister vanish**  
**No cheers, I know you wouldn't panic**

**I know**  
**Caught up in the middle**  
**I cry just a little**  
**When I think of letting go**  
**Oh no**  
**Gave up on the riddle**  
**I cry just a little**  
**When I think of letting go, go, go, go**

**I know**  
**Caught up in the middle**  
**I cry just a little**  
**When I think of letting go**  
**Oh no**  
**Gave up on the riddle**  
**I cry just a little**  
**When I think of letting go**

**When I need a healing I just look up to the ceiling**  
**I see the sun coming down I know it's all better now**

**When I need a healing I just look up to the ceiling**  
**I see the sun coming down I know it's all better now**

**When I need a healing I just look up to the ceiling**  
**I see the sun coming down I know it's all better now**

**When I need a healing I just look up to the ceiling**  
**I see the sun coming down I know it's all better now**

**I know, I know, I know, I, I, I, I think of letting go, go, go**

**I know**  
**Caught up in the middle**  
**I cry just a little**  
**When I think of letting go**  
**Oh no**  
**Gave up on the riddle**  
**I cry just a little**  
**When I think of letting go**

**I know**  
**Caught up in the middle**  
**I cry just a little**  
**When I think of letting go**  
**Oh no**  
**Gave up on the riddle**  
**I cry just a little**  
**When I think of letting go**

Everybody clapped. Then the whole group came on stage and they started.

**Red one  
Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by  
The Patrón, own, let's go get it on  
The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three, leave a good tip  
I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits**

_**I'm on the floor, floor**_  
_**I love to dance**_  
_**So give me more, more,**_  
_**'Til I can't stand**_  
_**Get on the floor, floor**_  
_**Like it's your last chance**_  
_**If you want more, more**_  
_**Then here I am**_

_**Starships were meant to fly**_  
_**Hands up and touch the sky**_  
_**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**_  
_**Let's do this one more time**_  
_**(Oh oh, oh oh)**_

_**Starships were meant to fly**_  
_**Hands up and touch the sky**_  
_**Let's do this one last time**_  
_**Can't stop...**_

_**(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]**_

_**Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop**_  
_**I own that**_  
_**And I ain't paying my rent this month**_  
_**I owe that**_  
_**But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like**_  
_**That's our life, there's no end in sight**_  
_**Twinkle, twinkle little star**_

_**Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray**_  
_**Now spend all your money cause today's pay day**_  
_**And if you're a G, you a G, G, G**_  
_**My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki**_

_**Get on the floor, floor**_  
_**Like it's your last chance**_  
_**If you want more, more**_  
_**Then here I am**_

_**Starships were meant to fly**_  
_**Hands up and touch the sky**_  
_**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**_  
_**Let's do this one more time**_  
_**(Oh oh, oh oh)**_

_**Starships were meant to fly**_  
_**Hands up and touch the sky**_  
_**Let's do this one last time**_  
_**Can't stop...**_

_**(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]**_

_**Starships were meant to fly**_  
_**Hands up and touch the sky**_  
_**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**_  
_**Let's do this one more time**_  
_**(Oh oh, oh oh)**_

_**Starships were meant to fly**_  
_**Hands up and touch the sky**_  
_**Let's do this one last time**_  
_**Can't stop...**_

_**(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]**_

Once they were done, the other two groups came on stage.

"And the winners of Sectionals, and will be moving on to Regionals are The Golden Voices from McKinley High School!" They all jumped in joy.

_**Monday**_

_**Glee Rehearsals (New Directions)**_

"Ok guys! We have the list for who we are competing against for Regionals!" Mr Schue.

"Who?!" Mercedes asked.

"Ummm Vocal Adrenaline and some club named The Golden Voices.

"Who are The Golden Voices?" Artie asked.

"Wait let me see... Oh no!" Mr Schue said.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"The Golden Voices is a glee club in this school. And the director is the one and only Sue Sylvester." Mr Shue said. The whole club were shocked.

"Come on, let's go to the auditorium. They're probably in there." Puck said. They then walked to the auditorium. When they got in, they saw The Golden Voices re-hearsing.

"Stop!" Sue yelled. The people on the tage did as they were told.

"What's wrong this time?" Azimio asked.

"Nothing. Just the New Directions are right there." Sue said.

"This is outrageous Sue! Why do you have another glee club? We don't have enough money in our school!" Will yelled.

"Not if we get $3,000 a month from the one and only Ms Rachel Berry. She donated it to our glee club." Sue yelled back.

"How come the football players, hockey players, and some cheerios are here?" Puck asked.

"They're on the team stupid!" Rachel yelled as Karofsky picked her up.

"Karofsky! Stop!" Rachel said laughing. Puck was feeling jealous inside knowing Karofsky picked up his girl. Azimio then went to pick up Santana. She did what Rachel was doing. Mike then picked Brittany up. Azimio, Karofsky, and Mike ran around the auditorium with the girls on their shoulders.

"How come they're on that team? Won't they get slushied?" Quinn asked.

"Nope tubbers! Our glee club is popular and not at the bottom of the food chain like you guys." Rachel screamed while laughing.

"Karosky! Put her down!" Puck yelled. The room became silent and the girls stopped laughing.

"Puckerman! He can do whatever the hell he wants! Why are you telling him what to do? I don't belong to you. I'm not in your life so butt out of my business." Rachel said.

"Whatever."

"I think you guys should go. Like leave. Now!" Rachel demanded.

They then left.


	5. Mistake

"Well let's get back to rehearsing!" Sue yelled.

_**Choir Room**_

"Mr Schue, what are we going to do? They have the football team, hockey players, and Cheerios. We're going to loose. And the worst part is that we're going against Vocal Adrenalie too. We're dead." Finn said.

"Guys come here! Look at their performance that happened on Saturday." Artie said. They all gathered around his phone.

"We're dead!" Tina said. Everybody nodded.

"That's why we're putting on a killer performance this weekend to beat the other two teams at Regionals. They have a week. We had weeks to practice. We are going to beat The Golden Voices and Vocal Adrenaline!" Shelby exclaimed.

_**Auditorium**_

"Does anybody have any idea what the New Directions are doing?" Sue yelled.

"They're doing something from Journey. I heard Tubbers and Wheezy talk about it in the bathroom." Santana said.

"They are. I heard Mr Schue talk to Ms Corcoran about their set list being all Journey songs." Rachel said.

"Ok! Any ideas?" Sue asked. They came up with ideas on what to sing.

_**Regionals (Saturday)**_

It was the day of Regionals. New Directions went first. Then Vocal Adrenaline. The Golden Voices were last.

Finn had a solo.

**Here we stand  
Worlds apart  
Hearts broken in two, two, two  
Sleepless nights  
Losing ground  
I'm reaching for you, you, you**

**Feelin' that it's gone**  
**Can't change your mind**  
**If we can't go on**  
**To survive the tide**  
**Love divides**

**Someday love will find you**  
**Break those chains that bind you**  
**One night will remind you**  
**How we touched**  
**And went our separate ways**  
**If he ever hurts you**  
**True love won't desert you**  
**You know I still love you**  
**Though we touched**  
**And went our separate ways**

**Troubled times**  
**Caught between confusions and pain, pain, pain**  
**Distant eyes**  
**Promises we made were in vain**  
**In vain, vain**

**If you must go**  
**I wish you love**  
**You'll never walk alone**  
**Take care my love**  
**Miss you love**

**Someday love will find you**  
**Break those chains that bind you**  
**One night will remind you**  
**How we touched**  
**And went our separate ways**  
**If he ever hurts you**  
**True love won't desert you**  
**You know I still love you**  
**Though we touched**  
**And went our separate ways**

**Oooooooooh**  
**Someday love will find you**  
**Break those chains that bind you**  
**One night will remind you**  
**If he ever hurts you**  
**True love won't desert you**  
**You know I still love you**

**I still love you, girl**  
**I really love you, girl**  
**And if he ever hurts you**  
**True love won't desert you**  
**Nooooooooo**  
**Nooooooooo**

Quinn and Mercedes then did a duet.

**Quinn **_**Mercedes**_

**Highway run_  
_Into the midnight sun_  
_Wheels go round and round_  
_You're on my mind_  
_Restless hearts_  
_Sleep alone tonight_  
_Sending all my love_  
_Along the wire**

**_They say that the road__  
__Ain't no place to start a family__  
__Right down the line__  
__It's been you and me__  
__And lovin' a music man__  
__Ain't always what it's supposed to be__  
__Oh, girl, you stand by me__  
__I'm forever yours__  
__Faithfully_**

**Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns  
To make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you****_And being apart  
Ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully_****_Whooa, oh-oh-ooh  
Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, oh  
Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh-whoooooa-oh  
Faithfully  
I'm still yours  
_  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully**

After the duet, the whole group came out. They had got 6 other losers to join.

_**Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere**_

_**A singer in a smokey room**_  
_**A smell of wine and cheap perfume**_  
_**For a smile they can share the night**_  
_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting**_  
_**Up and down the boulevard**_  
_**Their shadows searching**_  
_**In the night**_  
_**Streetlights, people**_  
_**Livin' just to find emotion**_  
_**Hidin', somewhere in the night**_

_**Workin' hard to get my fill**_  
_**Everybody wants a thrill**_  
_**Payin' anything to roll the dice**_  
_**Just one more time**_  
_**Some will win**_  
_**Some will lose**_  
_**Some were born to sing the blues**_  
_**Oh, the movie never ends**_  
_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting**_  
_**Up and down the boulevard**_  
_**Their shadows searching**_  
_**In the night**_  
_**Streetlights, people**_  
_**Livin' just to find emotion**_  
_**Hidin', somewhere in the night**_

_**Don't stop believin'**_  
_**Hold on to the feelin'**_  
_**Streetlights, people**_  
_**Don't stop believin'**_  
_**Hold on**_  
_**Streetlights, people**_

Santana and Rachel were right. They did all Journey songs. Vocal Adrenaline was next. Andrea did a solo.

**Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen**

**But something happened**  
**For the very first time with you**  
**My heart melts into the ground**  
**Found something true**  
**And everyone's looking round**  
**Thinking I'm going crazy**

**But I don't care what they say**  
**I'm in love with you**  
**They try to pull me away**  
**But they don't know the truth**  
**My heart's crippled by the vein**  
**That I keep on closing**  
**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**I keep bleeding**  
**I keep, keep bleeding love**  
**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**You cut me open**

**Trying hard not to hear**  
**But they talk so loud**  
**Their piercing sounds fill my ears**  
**Try to fill me with doubt**  
**Yet I know that the goal**  
**Is to keep me from falling**

**But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace**  
**And in this world of loneliness**  
**I see your face**  
**Yet everyone around me**  
**Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**

**But I don't care what they say**  
**I'm in love with you**  
**They try to pull me away**  
**But they don't know the truth**  
**My heart's crippled by the vein**  
**That I keep on closing**  
**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**I keep bleeding**  
**I keep, keep bleeding love**  
**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**You cut me open**

**And it's draining all of me**  
**Oh they find it hard to believe**  
**I'll be wearing these scars**  
**For everyone to see**

**I don't care what they say**  
**I'm in love with you**  
**They try to pull me away**  
**But they don't know the truth**  
**My heart's crippled by the vein**  
**That I keep on closing**  
**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**I keep bleeding**  
**I keep, keep bleeding love**  
**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**I keep bleeding**  
**I keep, keep bleeding love**  
**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**You cut me open and I**  
**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**

Andrea then weent off the stage. Two people came on the stage. It was Gisselle and a guy named Seth.

**Giselle _Seth _**_Both_

**Heh... not again...  
Oh... this ain't supposed to happen to me...**

_**Keep rockin', and keep knockin'  
Whether you Louis Vuitton-ed up or Reebok-in'  
You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter  
So what we gon' have - dessert or disaster?  
**_  
**I never thought I'd... be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
And you came in... and knocked me on my face  
Feels like I'm in a race  
But I... already won first place**

**I never thought I'd... fall for you as hard as I did**  
**(As hard as I did, yeah)**  
**You got me thinkin' about our life, our house and kids (yeah)**  
**Every morning I look at you and smile**  
**Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down... knocked me down**

_Sometimes love comes around_  
_(Love comes around)_  
_And it knocks you down_  
_Just get back up_  
_When it knocks you down_  
_(Knocks you down)_  
_Sometimes love comes around_  
_(Love comes around)_  
_And it knocks you down_  
_Just get back up_  
_When it knocks you down_  
_(Knocks you down)_

**_I've never thought I  
Would hear myself say (ooh)  
Ya'll go ahead  
I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today (Kick it with my girl today)  
I used to be commander and chief  
Of my pimp ship flyin' high (flyin' high)  
'Til I met this pretty little missile who shot me out the sky (oh shot me out the sky)_**

**_(Hey) 'til now I'm crashing, I don't know how it happened_**  
**_But I know it feels so damn good_**  
**_Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster_**  
**_Don't you know I would baby if I could_**  
**_Miss independent (oh, to the fullest), the load never to much, she helping me pull it_**

_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
_  
_**Tell me now can you make it past your caspers  
So we can finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams  
To seem to only date the head of football teams  
And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'  
We, were never meant to be baby we just happened  
So please, don't mess up the trick... hey young world I'm the new slick rick  
They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us  
Let the hourglass pass right into ashes  
Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses  
So I wrote this love letter right before my classes  
How could a goddess have asked someone that's only average  
For advice  
O.M.G, you listen to that, bitch?  
Woe is me  
Baby this is tragic  
Cause we had it, we was magic**_

_**I was flyin', now I'm crashin'**_  
_**This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson**_  
_**Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson**_  
_**You should leave your boyfriend now, I'm a ask him**_

**So I gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad  
So I'll bring a better future than I had in the past  
Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
Whoa, whoa  
I'll admit it, I I was scared to answer loves call  
Whoa, whoa  
And if it hits better make it worth the fall**

**(When it comes around)**

_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
__(Knocks you down)_

_Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love come and knocks you down (oh)_

Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love comes and knocks you down (yeah)

The group then joined them on stage.

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go**

**(Look) I'm betting you like people**  
**And I'm betting you love freak mode**  
**And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls**  
**And stroke your little ego**  
**I bet you I'm guilty your honor**  
**That's just how we live in my genre**  
**Who in the hell done paved the road wider?**  
**There's only one flo, and one rida**  
**I'm a damn shame**  
**Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring**  
**Tryna put it on ya**  
**Bet your lips spin back around corner**  
**Slow it down baby take a little longer**

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
**Let me know**  
**Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**  
**And we start real slow**  
**You just put your lips together**  
**And you come real close**  
**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
**Here we go**

**Whistle baby, whistle baby,**  
**Whistle baby, whistle baby**  
**Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby**  
**Whistle baby, whistle baby**  
**Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby**

**It's like everywhere I go**  
**My whistle ready to blow**  
**Shawty don't leave a note**  
**She can get any by the low**  
**Told me she's not a pro**  
**It's okay, it's under control**  
**Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle**  
**Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes**  
**Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road**  
**Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo**  
**Talented with your lips, like you blew out a candle**  
**So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music**  
**Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it**  
**Give me the perfect pitch, ya never lose it**

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
**Let me know**  
**Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**  
**And we start real slow**  
**You just put your lips together**  
**And you come real close**  
**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
**Here we go**

**Whistle baby, whistle baby,**  
**Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby**  
**Whistle baby, whistle baby,**  
**Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby**

**Go girl you can twerk it**  
**Let me see you whistle while you work it**  
**I'mma lay it back, don't stop it**  
**'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me**  
**Now, shawty let that whistle blow-oh, oh oh**  
**Yeah, baby let that whistle blow-oh oh!**

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
**Let me know**  
**Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**  
**And we start real slow**  
**You just put your lips together**  
**And you come real close**  
**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
**Here we go**

**Whistle baby, whistle baby,**  
**Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby,**  
**Whistle baby, whistle baby,**  
**Whistle baby, whistle baby**

They then left the stage and Santana and Rachel came on stage.

**Santana _Rachel_**

**Spirit of Marilyn  
Callin me, audibly, bawlin she  
Said that she would never leave  
Continue to torture me  
Tellin me to come with her  
Underneath my comforter  
And she brought a gun with her  
Pills and some rum with her  
Tip me on the balcony  
Tellin me to jump with her  
Yeah I'm in the ghost but, I ain't doin stunts with her  
I ain't tryna be that  
****Haters wanna see that  
But I got 'em aggy  
****Cause I win the gold like Gabby  
**  
_**She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away**_

_**Oh, oh oh oh oh**_  
_**She got both feet on the ground**_  
_**And she's burning it down**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh**_  
_**She got her head in the clouds**_  
_**And she's not backing down**_

_**This girl is on fire**_  
_**This girl is on fire**_  
_**She's walking on fire**_  
_**This girl is on fire**_

_**Looks like a girl but she's a flame**_  
_**So bright she can burn your eyes**_  
_**Better look the other way**_  
_**You can try but you'll never forget her name**_  
_**She's on top of the world**_  
_**Hottest of the hottest girls, say**_

_**Oh, oh oh oh oh**_  
_**We got our feet on the ground**_  
_**And we're burning it down**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh**_  
_**Got our head in the clouds**_  
_**And we're not coming down**_

_**This girl is on fire**_  
_**This girl is on fire**_  
_**She's walking on fire**_  
_**This girl is on fire**_

_**Everybody stares as she goes by**_  
_**Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes**_  
_**Watch her as she's lighting up the night**_  
_**Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl**_  
_**And it's a lonely world**_  
_**But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby**_

**Dear God, if you're here God  
Make the fire disappear when they stare God  
Take away the fear when they interfere God  
Do you fear God?  
Cause I fear God  
And in my backyard, that's a deer, God  
And that's a horse ranch  
And to my core fans, keep reppin' me, do it to the death of me  
X in the box, cause ain't nobody checkin me  
**  
_**This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire**_

Oh, oh, oh...

She's just a girl and she's on fire

They left the stage. Matt and Brittany came on stage.

**Matt _Brittany _**_Both_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now**_

**Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night  
**  
_**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
**In the night sky**  
**Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)**  
**I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)**  
**Wish right now (Wish right now)**  
**Wish right now (Wish right now)**  
**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
**In the night sky**  
**Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)**  
**I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)**  
**Wish right now (Wish right now)**  
**Wish right now (Wish right now)**  
_  
**Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days  
Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid  
Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant  
****I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes  
Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days  
****Befo' the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape  
And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is fo' Decatur, what's up Bobby Ray?  
So can I get a wish  
To end the politics  
And get back to the music  
That started this shit?  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes  
**  
_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
_  
_I could really use a wish right now {oh, oh-oh}  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
I-I-I could really use a wish right now  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
Like, like, like shootin' stars {oh, oh... oh}  
(Like shootin' stars)  
I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
A wish, a wish right now  
(A wish right now)_

The group came on stage. The girls wore short shorts. They wore a bikini top. They guys were wearing t-shirts and swimming trunks.

**Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow  
_[a reference to the 80's martial arts classic "The Last Dragon", where martial artists, having attained master status, start to glow when practicing their moves, and also get some special powers.]_**

_**Ah... Girl look at that body[x3]**_  
_**Ah... I work out**_  
_**Ah... Girl look at that body[x3]**_  
_**Ah... I work out**_

_**When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)**_  
_**Everybody stops and they staring at me**_  
_**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it[x2]**_

_**Yeah**_  
_**When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off**_  
_**And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)**_  
_**This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**_  
_**We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous**_  
_**No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)**_

_**Ah... Girl look at that body[x3]**_  
_**Ah... I work out**_  
_**Ah... Girl look at that body[x3]**_  
_**I work out**_

_**When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)**_  
_**Everybody stops and they staring at me**_  
_**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it[x2]**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it...**_

_**Check it out[x2]**_  
_**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah[x3]**_  
_**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah**_  
_**Do the wiggle man**_  
_**I do the wiggle man**_  
_**Yeah**_  
_**I'm sexy and I know it**_

_**Ah... Girl look at that body[x3]**_  
_**Ah... I work out**_  
_**Ah... Girl look at that body[x3]**_  
_**Ah... I work out**_

_**Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!**_

Once they were done performing, the three groups went on stage.

"Good luck Sue. My team is going to win this." Mr Schuester said with cockiness in his voice as he passed by.

"And the winner of the 2013 Regionals and are going onto the 2013 Nationals are... The Golden Voices!" The announcer said.

They were so excited. Sue walked up to Will and Shelby and the New Directions.

"Haha! And I had one week to do this while you and VA had weeks. You guys had all sucked. We're going to Nationals and you're not!" Sue bragged.

_**At School**_

_**Glee Choir room**_

"Mr Schue, we shouldn't have done Journey. We got 3rd place." Finn said.

"Well of course. Sylvester did good. I mean I would've voted for them too. The group number was awesome." Puck said.

"Puh-lease. You only liked it because the girls were wearing shorts and bikini tops." Quinn said.

"And your point is.."

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Mr Schue said. They did as they were told.

_**Auditorium**_

"Good job guys! Now let's work on Nationals!" Sue yelled.

"Coach! I asked Coach Figgins if we could use the stuff that the New Directions use in the choir room, and he said yes because we're going on to Nationals and they won't need it." Rachel said.

"Alright! Let's go to the choir room and get the things we need!" Sue yelled. They all made their way to the choir room.

**Choir Room**

The New Directions were in the choir room and talking. Then all of a sudden, the Golden Voices made their way in the choir room and started taking stuff.

"What are you doing Sue? You can't do this!" Mr Schue yelled.

"Yes we can William. Figgins said we can get whatever we want that's in here to use to win Nationals. Rachel get the band to go to the Auditorium and make sure they bring the instruments." Rachel nodded.

"Are they allowed to take them?" Puck asked.

"Yes man-whore" Santana answered.

"Shut up Satan!"

"S! You're better than him. If he says anything back, then ignore it. He's an idiot." Rachel said.

"Oooh! I'm so scared of youor Satan!" Puck said.

Santana looked at Rachel. They both nodded. Mike saw this and headed over and held Rachel back. She was still on her crutches. Santana started walking towards Puck. Matt and Sam went to Santana.

"Dude! Mike! We need help! We hold Santana back anymore. We're loosing our grip!" Matt yelled.

"Well I have Rachel! I'm loosing my grip! I lost it!" Rachel could walk without the crutches. She left go of them and started walking to Puck.

"Dude! Go after Rach!" Sam yelled.

"Britt help us!" Matt yelled. Brittany went to help the guys.

"Azimio! Karofsky! Help me! She's stronger than she looks!" Mike yelled. Azimio and Karofsky went over to hold her back.

"Damn! She's strong!" Azimio yelled. Brittany went to Rachel.

"Rach. Come on. He's not worth it." Brittany said. Rachel stopped. She went to get her crutches. Santana stopped. The three girls walked out.

"Can you guys believe we're going to be juniors next year?" Brittany asked.

"I know. Alot happened this year." Santana said.

"Crap!" Brittany said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I forgot something!"

"It's ok! You guys go back. I'll meet you in the auditorium" Rachel said.

"Ok!"

Santana and Brittany went back to the choir room.

_**Choir Room**_

"What are you guys doing here?" Sue asked.

"Britt forgot something."

"Next time we're not going to hold her back Puckerman!" Karofsky yelled at Puck. They then heard a scream. They all rushed out the hall to see Rachel on the ground with blood coming out of her head.

"Rachel!" Santana screamed. Santana, Brittany, and Sue ran over to Rachel. Sue dialled 911.

"Hw do you think this happened?" Santana asked.

"I think she was walking then right here was slippery. She slipped and crashed her head into the backboard. The plastic probably caused the bleeding." Brittany said.

The paremedics then got there. Santana and Brittant went with Rachel.

_**Hospital**_

Santana, Sue, Brittany, and everybody from both glee clubs were waiting in the waiting room.

"Ms Lopez, Ms Pierce, Mr Chang, Ms Sylvester, Mr Rutherford, and Mr Evans, we meet again. Well she seemed to have fell and her head hit something plastic. And then she started bleeding. She has a concussion. Last time, we missed something. A baby. It seemed like we missed it last time. The baby is healthy. But we will be prescribing her some vitamins that will help with the baby. She is three months along." Dr Botarf said.

"She's awake and asking for her mom and her sisters" Dr Botarf said. Sue, Brittany, and Santana made their way to her room.

"Hey" Rachel said.

"Awe Rachel! This is all my fault!" Brittany said. She was now crying.

"Come here Britt" Brittany did as she was told.

"Britt, this is not your fault. This is my fault. I'm a klutz. This is NOT you're fault. You didn't do anything."

"I had to get something. We left you alone."

"Not your fault. I never lied to you Britt. And I'm not going ot start. This is not your fault. I know. Now stop crying."

"Ok Ray Ray!"

"B, we have to tell you something." Sue said.

"What?"

"You're pregnant. The baby is healthy. They missed this baby last time." Santana said.

"Ermm...I want this baby, but I don't want to quit the Cheerios." Rachel said.

"It's ok. How about I stop the Cheerios until Senior year?" Sue suggested.

"You'de do that for me?"

"Yes"

"Thank you so much mom! You're the best!"

"I know."

"Come on. Let's get Dr Botarf." Brittany said.

"Hi Dr"

"Hi Rachel. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I guess. But the baby?"

"It's ok. It's healthy. But I see they told you?"

"Yeah"

"I'm prescribing some vitamins for you."

"Ok. When do I get out of here?"

"You're discharged tomorro morning." Rachel nodded her head.

_**Sunday**_

Rachel had to go to Shul today. Santana drove her. The Puckermans saw her and came up to her.

"Hi Rachel!" Dani said.

"Hi Dani! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Still mad at Puck for what happened. Icann't believe I won't get a niece of nephew!"

"Well about that..."

"Are you preganant?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. I had twins. Last time they missed this little one. The baby is healthy though"

"Yay! I get a Jewish grandbaby!"

"Biologically yes. I would love for you and Dani to meet it whn it's born."

"Awe! How about Puck?" Dani asked.

"Well sweetie, uumm he... he is the dad, but ermm..he doesn't want to be in the baby's life. He has Quinn to worry about. He doesn't like me. He doesn't like me or the baby." Rachel said then went to her seat.

After the Shul, Rachel went outside to wait for Santana. Maria, Dani, and Puck came up to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel! My mom and I were wondering if you wanted to go shopping with the three of us. You can bring your friend that picks you up too!"

"I have to ask Santana-"

"Let's go! Where are we going?" Santana asked as she went up to them.

"The mall!"

"Alrighty!Let's go!" Santana and Rachel went in Santana's car. Puck, Dani, and Maria went in Maria's car.

**The Mall**

The five went to Sears first. Rachel and Santana went to look at the cribs and talked about turning one of the guest rooms to a nursery. Maria, Dani, and Puck went to look at the baby clothes. Puck saw Quinn.

"Hey Quinn!" Puck said.

"Hey Puck! Who are they?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, this is my mom and my little sister."

"Hi Ms Puckerman. What's your name sweetie?" Quinn asked nicely.

"Hi Quinn." Maria said.

"Look lady, I don't like you. I like Rachel. You can cut the bull shit." Dani said.

"How old are you?"

"12"

"Well you shouldn't be cussing."

"And you shouldn't be pregnant!" Dani snapped.

"Hey Dani-" Rachel was cut off when she saw Quinn.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked in a bitchy attitude.

"Shopping with us. Do you have a problem?" Dani snapped.

"Yes. Yes, I do actually."

"Why what's your problem Tubbers?" Santana asked.

"I think Rachel, the attention whore, here wants the attention of Puck's mom and sister. She's broke and wants help or something. Why are you hanging with them RuPaul? Didn't I tell you to stay away from Puck Manhands?" Quinn said.

"You did Quinn. But I said yes to going with Maria and Dani. What's your problem Quinn? I can't hang out with them?"

"No! It's my job to get Puck's mom and sister to like me and hate you!" Quinn snapped.

"Baby-" Puck said but inturrupted by Quinn.

"No. She needs to get out of here. Now!" Quinn snapped. Rachel started runing. She cried too.

"You better watch it Tubbers. I should make a trip to your parents house and give them the news that you've been keeping from them." Santana threatned.

"You wouldn't"

"Try me." With that, Santana left to follow Rachel.

"Puck, are you going to stand there and let her do that to Rachel?" Dani asked. Puck looked down at the floor.

"I'm so-" Dani was cut off by screaming.

"Rachel!" Santana screamed.

Dani and Maria ran over to see what happened.

"What happened?" Dani asked. Maria dialled 911.

"When she was running, she slipped on the wet spot right here." Santana said. The paramedics then arrived.

_**Hospital**_

"Ms Lopez" Dr Botarf said.

"Please call me Santana. I've been here more times than at home." Santana said.

"Santana, we need to keep and eye out for her. She's like always in here." Dr Botarf said.

"I know"

"Well the baby is healthy and this is not as bad as last time."

"That's for sure." Dr Botarf then left.

"What does he mean last time?" Maria asked. Santana then explained what had happened.

"Oh dear. Is she ok?"

"Yes" Maria and Dani then left. Rachel was discharged two hours later. Rachel and Santana left to go home.


	6. Nationals Baby!

_**Monday**_

Rachel, Santana, and Brittany walk into school in their cheerios uniform and linking pinkies.

"San, look for Quinn. Britts, we're going to go buy a slushie and slushie a certain somebody today." Rachel grinned evily. Santana left.

"Ray Ray, why are we going to slushie Quinn?"

"Because Britt, she hurt my feelings yesterday."

"Oh ok!" They paid for the three slushies. Santana walked up to them and Rachel gave her a slushie. They walked up to Quinn. She was with Puck. As Rachel, Brittany, and Santana walked by, they threw the slushies at Quinn.

"What the hell!" Puck yelled. Rachel, Santana, and Brittany stopped.

"Do you have a problem Puckerman? Do you want to be slushied to? I can fix that for you if you want." Rachel said.

"What the hell was that for Berry!" Puck yelled back.

"You know well what that was for Puckerman!" Rachel yelled. Quinn then went to Rachel and slapped her. She then walked back next to Puck.

"Do you think you can slap me and walk back to Puckerman and see if he can defend you? Hell no!"

"You won't hurt me!" Quinn yelled.

"Are you sure?" Quinn nodded confidently. Rachel looked at Santana and nodded. Santana launched herself at Puck. She knocked him down to the floor. She put her knee to his balls. She then said something aloud.

"You move and I'll knee you in the balls so hard it'll fall off. Try me if you think I'm faking."

Rachel then walked to Quinn. She slapped her back. Quinn slapped Rachel back. Rachel gave Quinn a black eye. Quinn was about to punch her back, but Rachel caught her hand before she could hit her. Rachel then twisted her arm back. Puck tried to get up, but that's a big mistake. Santana kneed him in the balls really hard. All the students were crowding around them and looking at what happened. They then heard a scream.

"Move! Move! Move!" Sam yelled. Karofsky, Azimio, Matt, Mike, and some football players followed him.

Matt, Mike, and Sam went to pull Santana back. Karofsky, Azimio, and a couple of the football players went to hold Rachel back. She was stronger then they thought.

Quinn ran to the bathroom to clean herself up. Brittany, Mike, Santana, Karofsky, Azimio, Rachel, and the football players made their way to class.

**Auditorium**

"Ok! Nationals are in California this year! It's going to be on TV!" Sue said to the whole group. Everyone cheered.

"And it's on a school day so you guys will be excued from school. But the whole school will be watcing us live. Figgins planned on the teachers just putting the TV on so they can watch us win!" Sue added.

"We're going to do a theme this year. Any ideas?" Sue asked.

"We can do Katy Perry." Santana suggested. Everybody agreed. The group had gotten more Cheerios to join.

_**Skip Ahead to Nationals**_

_**Lima, Ohio**_

"Teachers, please put on the TV so we can watch our team." Figgins announced over the speaker.

The teachers did as they were told. The Golden Voices were up.

_**California**_

"Please welcome The Golden Voices!" The announcer said through the microphone.

Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and Matt came out. Matt was wearing a t-shirt and swim trunks. The girls wore denim daisy dukes. They were also wearing a bikini top with a plaid shirt that was tied at the bottom. Th girls had their hair in a high ponytail. The song then started.

**Santana _Rachel Brittany _**_All Three _Matt

Greetings loved ones  
Let's take a journey

_**I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)  
**_  
**You could travel the world  
****But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
**  
_California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
_  
_**Sex on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our stilettoes  
We freak  
In my jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo  
**_  
**You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh**

_California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Tone, tan  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns

The girl's a freak  
She drive a jeep  
In Laguna Beach  
I'm okay  
I won't play  
I love the bay  
Just like I love LA  
Venice beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summertime is everything

Homeboys  
Bangin' out  
All that ass  
Hangin' out  
Bikinis, zucchinis  
Martinis, no weenies  
Just the King  
And the Queeny  
Katy my lady (yeah)  
Lookie here baby (uh huh)  
I'm all up on ya  
Cuz you're representin' California (ohhh yeahh)

_California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_**California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent**_  
(West coast, west coast)  
_**Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
**_  
(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I really wish you all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa)

Santana, Rachel, Brittany, and Matt left. All the girls excluding Brittany, Santana, and Rachel, then went on stage. The girls went to quickly change. The girls on stage had pink dresses. They had started singing.

**You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down  
**

Rachel had then come out of the door in the back. She was wearing a blue dress. She started singing.

**Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine  
**

Rachel kept on walking. Santana then came out of a different door. She had on a purple dress. She started singing.

**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever**

The two girls then met in the middle. They held hands and smiled. They started walking to the stage. They started singing. The other girls were the chorus.

**You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**  
**When you look at me**  
**Just one touch**  
**Now baby I believe**  
**This is real**  
**So take a chance and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

Brittany then came out of the door Rachel was in. She had on a yellow dress. She started singing.

**We drove to Cali****  
****And got drunk on the beach****  
****Got a motel and****  
****Built a fort out of sheets****  
****I finally found you****  
****My missing puzzle piece****  
****I'm complete**

She then ran to the stage and joined Rachel and Santana. They held hands. And the three of them started singing.

**Let's go all the way tonight****  
****No regrets, just love****  
****We can dance, until we die****  
****You and I, will be young forever**

The other girls then started singing with the trio up front.

**You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**  
**When you look at me**  
**Just one touch**  
**Now baby I believe**  
**This is real**  
**So take a chance and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**I'm a get your heart racing**  
**In my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**  
**Let you put your hands on me**  
**In my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Yoooouuu**  
**You make me feel**  
**Like I'm livin' a**  
**Teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on**  
**I can't sleep**  
**Let's run away and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**  
**No**

**My heart stops**  
**When you look at me**  
**Just one touch**  
**Now baby I believe**  
**This is real**  
**So take a chance and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**I'm a get your heart racing**  
**In my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**  
**Let you put your hands on me**  
**In my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**  
**(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)**

After they were done, the girls went backstage and took off the dresses. They had a tank top and spandex under the dress. Everybody then went on stage. The girls were wearing tank tops and spandex. The guys wore a t-shirt and sweat pants. The music then started.

**There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
This a hickie or a bruise**

**Pictures of last night**  
**Ended up online**  
**I'm screwed**  
**Oh well**  
**It's a blacked out blur**  
**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**  
**Damn**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah, we danced on tabletops**  
**And we took too many shots**  
**Think we kissed but I forgot**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah, we maxed our credit cards**  
**And got kicked out of the bar**  
**So we hit the boulevard**

**Last Friday night**  
**We went streaking in the park**  
**Skinny dipping in the dark**  
**Then had a ménage à trois**  
**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah I think we broke the law**  
**Always say we're gonna stop**  
**Op-oh-oh**

**This Friday night**  
**Do it all again**  
**This Friday night**  
**Do it all again**

**Trying to connect the dots**  
**Don't know what to tell my boss**  
**Think the city towed my car**  
**Chandeliers on the floor**  
**Ripped my favorite party dress**  
**Warrant's out for my arrest**  
**Think I need a ginger ale**  
**That was such an epic fail**

**Pictures of last night**  
**Ended up online**  
**I'm screwed**  
**Oh well**  
**It's a blacked out blur**  
**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**  
**Damn**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah, we danced on table tops**  
**And we took too many shots**  
**Think we kissed but I forgot**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah, we maxed our credit cards**  
**And got kicked out of the bar**  
**So we hit the boulevard**

**Last Friday night**  
**We went streaking in the park**  
**Skinny dipping in the dark**  
**Then had a ménage à trois**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah I think we broke the law**  
**Always say we're gonna stop**  
**Oh whoa oh**

**This Friday night**  
**Do it all again**  
**(Do it all again)**  
**This Friday night**  
**Do it all again**  
**(Do it all again)**  
**This Friday night**

**T.G.I.F.**  
**T.G.I.F.**  
**T.G.I.F.**  
**T.G.I.F.**  
**T.G.I.F.**  
**T.G.I.F.**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah, we danced on table tops**  
**And we took too many shots**  
**Think we kissed but I forgot**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah, we maxed our credit cards**  
**And got kicked out of the bar**  
**So we hit the boulevard**

**Last Friday night**  
**We went streaking in the park**  
**Skinny dipping in the dark**  
**Then had a ménage à trois**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah I think we broke the law**  
**Always say we're gonna stop**  
**Oh-whoa-oh**  
**This Friday night**  
**Do it all again**

**_[Clapping] _Whohoo!**

After everybody was done performing, all the groups made their way to the stage.

"And in 3rd place for the 2013 Nationals is Aural Intensity!" The announcer said.

"Now we have the Dalton Academy Warlblers and the William McKinley High Golden Voices. And the winner of the 2013 Nationals are...The Golden Voices!" The announcer said. Rachel went over to the Warblers and congratulated them.

**Lima, Ohio**

_**Monday**_

On Monday morning, the people on the Golden Voices walked into school chanting that they're the best. They were all in a good mood.

_**Glee**_

The Golden Voices were in the Auditorium. The New Directions went into the Auditorium and saw The Golden Voices were having a party. They had cake, soda, chips, pizza, chicken wings, and other stuff. Everybody was celebrating. The Golden Voices didn't see the New Directions walk in. Rachel was talking with Santana, Brittany, Mike, Sam, and Matt. They were eating pizza. The New Directions were sitting in the back of the room so nobody saw them.

"Ok! Everybody! Sit down! I got some people here today and wants to perform something for a special somebody!" Sue yelled. They went to sit down.

Wes, Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, David, Thad, and Nick came on stage.

"Ok, well this is for a special someone. I really like her. I don't know what she'd say if I asked her out. I'm not good at that type of thing. I am good at singing so I'd like to sing this for her." Wes said. The music started.

**Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah**

**Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on**  
**You can get, get anything that you want**  
**Baby just shout it out, shout it out**  
**Baby just shout it out, yeah**

**And if you,**  
**You want me too**  
**Let's make a move**

**Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we**

**To-o-uch**  
**You get this kind of ru-u-ush**  
**Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**If you don't wanna take it slow**  
**And you just wanna take me home**  
**Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**And let me kiss you**

**Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need**  
**Looking so good from your head to your feet**  
**Come on come over here, over here**  
**Come on come over here, yeah**

**Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends**  
**Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins**  
**Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight**  
**Baby, be mine tonight, yeah**

**And if you,**  
**You want me too**  
**Let's make a move**

**Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we**

**To-o-uch**  
**You get this kind of ru-u-ush**  
**Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)**  
**And you just wanna take me home**  
**Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**And let me kiss you _[x5]_**

**C'mon**  
**Na na na na na na na na**  
**Na na na na na na na na**  
**Na na na na na na na na**

**Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we**

**To-o-uch**  
**You get this kind of ru-u-ush**  
**Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**If you don't wanna take it slow**  
**And you just wanna take me home**  
**Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Every time we to-o-uch**  
**You get this kind of ru-u-ush**  
**Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**If you don't wanna take it slow**  
**And you just wanna take me home**  
**Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**And let me kiss you**

"Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?" Wes asked nervously.

Rachel then ran up the stage and kissed him.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend! That was so sweet!"

"Get it in there Montgomery!" Santana yelled. The football did some whistle and cat calls. The new couple and the Warblers just smiled.

Puck then stormed out of the auditorium. The Golden Voices and Warblers turned their heads around and saw the New Directions. Quinn didn't bother going after Puck. He broke up with her the day she said the stuff to Rachel at the mall.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sue asked. Will and the New Directions got up and made their way down.

"Came to congratulate you on winning Nationals."

"How long have you been up there Schuester."

"Since the begining of the class."

"Well alrighty then. Bye. You can leave now." Sue said. The New Directions then left.

**Here you go! 45 reviews and I'll update!**


	7. I Love You

_**2 Weeks later**_

Sue had called Rachel into her office.

"Rachel, I know you're going to be having this baby and all. So I'm saying, don't give the money to the school anymore for this glee club. I want you to keep it for your baby."

"Oh.."

"Don't worry. When your at school and you have already given birth, then I will watch the baby while you're at school.

"Ok. Thanks mom."

"Ok, go to class or else you'll be late."

"Ok!"

Rachel left. She was in deep thought. Puck had been begging for her back. He says he'll be a good father. She doesn't know what to do because she's still with Wes. She really likes Wes too. She was in so much deep thought, she had bumped into somebody. Before she fell, the person caught her. It was Wes.

"Are you ok? You seemed in deep thought."

"I was."

"Well look, we need to talk."

"Ok?" Rachel said a little worried. They went into an empty classroom.

"Ok, look I've seen Puck keep apoligizing to you. He keep saying he'll be a good father. And erm..I really like you. Like alot. You don't know how much I like you. But the father of the baby is Puck. I think you should give him another chance. I think we should break up. I really don't want to. I think I'm in love with you. But when you love someone, you have to let them go. I want you to give Puck a chance. Please."

"But-"

"Look Rach, I'm in love with you. You don't know how much I'm in love with you. And when you're in love with someone as much as I'm in love with you, I have to give you up even if I don't want to. This is really hard for me. I love you. I want you to be happy."

"But I am happy with you."

"I know. But you'll probably be happier with him. Please do this for me. I love you."

"I love you too."

He then kissed her. She let a tear slip.

"Don't cry. Well I have to go or else I'll be late. It's a long drive. I'll see you later." Wes the left.

Rachel was now crying. She left the classroom. She went to her locker. She was still cryhe didn't see Santana and Brittany come.

"Rach, what happened." Santana asked.

"Wes. He loves me. But he broke up with me because he thinks I'll be happier with Puck."

"Do you want me to go all Lima Heights on him?"

"No San."

"Come on Ray Ray. Let's go to the bathroom." Brittany said. They then left for the bathroom.

_**Auditorium**_

Today during glee, the group was just running over songs for Prom. Figgins wanted his favorite band to be performing one last time. The whole group was going to do Gangman Style. The Unholy Trinity (Rachel, Santana, and Brittany) would be doing Diamonds. They went over the song many times. When glee was over, everybody went to class. Rachel had saw Puck so she went up to him.

"Hey"

"Wow! You're actually talking to me." Puck said.

"Fine, I'll leave."

"No wait. Sorry."

"Ok. But we need to talk. Come to my house after school." She said then left to meet up with Santana and Brittany.

_**Home**_

Rachel was at her house. The doorbell rang and she went to open the door.

"Hi. Please come in." He did as he was told. He went to sit on the couch.

"Ok, well Puck, ermm... I've been thinking. Wes told me everybody should get a second chance. So I'm deciding to give you one. But if you screw up, you're dead."

"Thank you so much. But why?"

"Wes, he broke up with me. He broke up with me because he said I should give you a chance and that I would probably be happier with you. He loves me. He said if you love somebody, you'de do anything to make them happy. And that means-letting them go."

"He actually did this so we could repair our relationship?"

"Yes. Be thankful it's him."

"I am. But to be a good dad, I am going to help you. I'm going to support you."

"Ok. So I guess I should tell you the sex of the baby."

"Yeah."

"It's a.."

**To be continued.. **

**Answer my poll. What should the gender be. Go on my profile. And if you're a guest, then leave it in a comment.**

**Don't get your panties in a twist. I had this all planned. I was going to do Puckleberry later on. The next few chapters, they'll be like a couple? And don't worry about Quinn. She'll probably be gone. ;o**

**I'm sorry it's short. I said I'll update once I get 45 reviews. I got more so, I had to update. I'll make the next one a little longer? No promises. **

**60 Reviews and I'll update!**


	8. It's A Girl!

"It's a girl.."

"I'm going to have a baby girl! We're going to have a baby girl!"

"Yes." Rachel said laughing.

"I can't believe it! We can date again. We'll have a baby!"

"Hey, I said you can be in the baby's life. That's because you deserve to be. But I didn't say we could be a couple. Not yet anyway. You need to earn my trust. Just because Wes broke up with me and we're having a child doesn't mean I trust you. I don't know if I can trust you anymore. I have to know you won't do this to me again. I have to know you won't put me into a deeper depression. You can't say it. Don't make promises you can keep. When we were 12, you said you'de never hurt me. You promised me. But you broke that promise. I've let so much people in my life, and trust them so much times, t-th-that I get hurt everytime." She said starting to cry.

"I will do anything to make you trust me. I'll do anything to make us a couple. I promise."

"Like I said, don't make promises you can't keep."

"Ok."

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. But do you want to come over to my house and eat dinner?"

"Sure." They then left to go to Puck's house.

"Ma! Dani! I'm home!" Puck yelled as he walked in.

"I'm not talking to you Puck! Not until you fix your shit with Rachel!" Dani yelled from the couch not turning around. The two women didn't know Rachel was here today.

"I'm in the kitchen! I'm about to make dinner!" Maria yelled.

"When do you think they'll realize I'm here." Rachel whispered.

"To be honest, I don't know. But wait here." She nodded. Puck then walked to the couch and sat by Dani.

"Hey Dani, ermm..so if I got Rachel to come over, will you finally talk to me?" Puck asked.

"Pssh, like she'll come over. But if she does then yes. Why?"

"Turn around." Rachel said. Dani turned around and saw Rachel.

"Rachel!" Dani screamed while running to her and hugging her.

"Did Dani just say Rachel was here?" Maria asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Hi Maria."

"Oh my gosh! Rachel you're here! What are you doing here?"

"Puck and I started talking and decided we should take things slow. He said he'll help me with the baby and stuff."

"Honey, I'm so glad! What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything is fine."

"Don't be silly Rachel. You're pregnant. You must be craving something. What do you want?"

"Ermm... Can you make Matzah Ball Soup?"

"Yes honey. I'll make that! You can go sit down with Dani and Puck and watch TV." Maria said then went to make dinner. When Maria was done making the soup, they ate it. Puck then drove Rachel home.

**This is short again... Sorry. I promised to update at 60 reviews. I can't believe you guys love this story so much! You don't know how much this means to me. Thank-you! I was thinking maybe the next chapter be smutty? If you guys want it smutty or not review. I was thinking to make it smutty because Rachel is preganant and has hormones. So please review! 75 reviews and I'll update?**


	9. Bowling

After Rachel went home, she went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Rachel woke up. She went to go pee and then went downstairs. When she was there, she got some milk. She then went upstairs after she drank her cup of milk. She had tried to sleep but couldn't. She was horny. She picked up her phone and called Puck.

"Hello?" Puck said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey it's Rachel. Can you come over?"

"Why? It's what 1? And I'm sleeping."

"Because I'm horny."

"Isn't that why the make the toys?"

"Fine if you're not coming over, I'll seduce some random horny dude." Rachel said knowing he wouldn't let that happen.

"I'll be over in five." Puck said sounding more awake.

Five minutes later, Puck showed up at Rachel's door step. He carried her bridal style up to her bed. And let's just say, they barely slept for the rest of the night.

**The Next Day**

It was Sunday. In the morning, when Rachel woke up, the other side of the bed was cold. Nobody was there. She put on a t-shirt and her underwear and spandexs. She made her way down stairs. She saw Puck cooking breakfast.

"I'm hungry." Rachel whined.

"That's why I made you breakfast. I made us eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and fresh orange juice or milk."

"That sounds amazing right now."

"Eat up before-" Puck was cut off by the doorbell. Rachel was going to go get it but they had let themselves in.

"I thought it was good to ring the doorbell because I saw Puck's truck out front and didn't know if you were having sex or.."

"It's ok Satan. I made breakfast so you two can join us." Puck answered. Brittany and Santana made their way to the table. They sat their and ate and talked for an hour.

It was 10am, they had finished eating.

"I have to admit it, Puck you're a good cook." Brittany added.

"Thanks Brittany."

"You're welcome."

"So what do you want to do today?" Rachel asked.

"We can either lounge around here or go out. If we go out, we can go bowling." Santana suggested.

"What will we do if we stay home?" Puck asked.

"Watch Pitch Perfect!" The three girls yelled.

"Let's go bowling!" Puck said.

"Hey, do you guys want to invite Matt, Mike, and Sam?" Rachel asked.

"Sure" Brittany answered.

_**Bowling Alley**_

Once they got there, the Sam, Matt, and Mike were there.

"So I see you forgave him?" Sam spoke up.

"I forgave him. But that doesn't mean I'm dating him or I trust him. So I want you guys to be nice to him. I don't expect you to trust him yet, but try for me?"

"For you." Matt said.

"But, Puckerman, you hurt her again, your dead meat. You won't live to see your child." Mike threatned.

"Come on! Let's bowl!" Brittany said. They bowled for a few hours. They then went home. Santana and Brittany stayed with Rachel.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to update at least every week. But no promises. I have loads of homework.**


	10. Prom!

When Rachel, Santana, Puck, Matt, Mike, and Sam entered McKinley High, they went to Rachel's locker. When they got there, Quinn was there.

"What do you want Fabray?" Rachel asked the eight week preganant girl.

"I came to say sorry to you all and I won't be bothering you anymore because starting tomorrow night, I'm moving with my parents to England because my grandma is sick, so we have to move." Quinn said then walked away.

"Well that was weird?" Sam said.

"Something like that." Santana said.

"I can't wait till Prom!" Rachel gushed.

"Me either! So has anybody asked you Rach?" Brittany asked.

"Like anybody would ask a six month pregnant cheerleader to prom." Rachel said.

"Well I am now, Rachel, will you go to Prom with me?" Puck asked.

"Yes!"

"Looks like somebody just did!" Santana practicly screamed.

"Yeah. So has anybody asked you two yet?" Rachel asked her best friends.

"I'm going with Sam!" Santana said.

"I'm going with Mike!" Brittany added.

"And I'm going with my girlfriend." Matt said.

"San, Britt let's go shopping later for dresses!" Rachel suggested.

"Sure."

**Skip Ahead To Prom**

It was the night of Prom. Santana and Brittany were at Rachel's house getting ready. When the guys came, Sue took pictures. They all went to Prom. Sue went to. When they were there, they danced and hung out.

"Students, can I have your attention please. Please welcome the Unholy Trinity from the Golden Voices that won us Nationals. And will be continuing because since they won, we get a check of $10,000. The New Directions will not be a glee club anymore. Now without further interupptions, here is the Unholy Trinity." Figgins then stepped off stage. They had a last minute change to the song. When the music started, they started singing.

**Santana _Rachel_****_Brittany_** All Three

**Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?**

**_Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is..._**

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
  
**_No, no, no, no_**

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

**Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...  
**  
**_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
_**  
**_If my body was on fire  
Oh, you would watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never ever ever did, baby  
_**  
**_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
_**  
**No, you won't do the same**  
**_You wouldn't do the same_**  
**_Oh, you'd never do the same_**  
Oh, no no no

After they had finished, everybody clapped. The Unholy Trinity then stepped off stage to see the New Directions.

"Did you now this was going to happen? That the New Direction would be done?" Mr Schuester said.

"No. We were going to shut down the Golden Voices because of my baby, but I guess we can still continue since we won the school money." Rachel said.

"Do you think any of us could join?" Shelby asked.

"Come on babe, let's dance." Puck said grabbing Rachel's hand. Sam did the same thing to Santana and Mike to Brittany. They went dancing. After dancing for a while, everybody from the Golden Voices had went up on stage. The music started, then they started singing.

**La la la la la****  
****La la na na na****  
****La la la la la****  
****La la na na na****Girl I've been all over the world****  
****Looking for you****  
****I'm known for taking what I think I deserve****  
****And you're overdue****And if you listen you can hear me through the radio****  
****In that bright white noise****  
****What I been missing in my life****  
****What I been dreaming of****  
****You'll be that girl****  
****You'll be that girl****  
****You'll be****Everything you want so let me get up there****  
****I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere****  
****Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like****You make me feel that****  
****La la la la la****  
****You make me feel so****  
****La la la la la****  
****You make me feel that****  
****La la la la la****  
****You make me feel so****  
****La la la la la****  
****You, you make me feel that****Get a little closer to me girl****  
****And you'll understand****  
****'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need****  
****Well, then I'm your man****And if I listen I can hear you through my radio****  
****In that bright white noise****  
****What I been missing in my life****  
****What I been dreaming of****  
****You'll be that girl****  
****You'll be that girl****  
****You'll be****Everything you want so let me get up there****  
****I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere****  
****Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like****Ooh****  
****Everything you know I'm flipping upside down****  
****Take you 'round the world****  
****You know I like it loud****  
****Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like****You make me feel that****  
****La la la la la****  
****You make me feel so****  
****La la la la la****  
****You make me feel that****  
****La la la la la****  
****You make me feel so****  
****La la la la la****  
****You make me feel, oh****  
****La la la la la****  
****You make me feel that****  
****La la la la la****  
****You make me feel so****  
****La la la la la****  
****You make me feel, oh****  
****La la la la la****Put your hands up****  
****Put your hands up****  
****Let the lights drop****  
****Let the lights drop****  
****Make my world stop****  
****Make my world stop****La la la la la****  
****La la na na na****  
****You make me feel that****  
****La la la la la****  
****You make me feel so****  
****La la la la la****  
****You make me feel that****  
****La la la la la****  
****You make me feel so****  
****La la la la la****  
****You make me feel, oh****  
****La la la la la****  
****You make me feel that****  
****La la la la la****  
****You make me feel so****  
****La la la la la****  
****You make me feel that****  
****La la la la la**

"Thank you the Golden Voices. Now it is time to announce the prom king and queen. May the nominees please step on stage. For prom king, please welcome Sam Evans, Mike Chang, and David Karofsky. For prom queen, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and Rachel Berry. And prom king is.. there seems to be an anarchy, so for the first tme ever, our rom king is Noah Puckerman. Your prom queen is.. Rachel Berry. Now the king and queen will now have their dance." Figgins said. As Rachel and Puck started dancing, Puck asked her a question.

"Is this some sort of joke? Everybody hates me because I'm a bitch to you and your friends. This has to be some kind of joke. What if-"

"Be quiet Noah, look nobody hates you. They just don't see Noah. They see Puck. Puck is this douchey, man-whore, slutty, selfish person. Noah is a sweet person, willing to do anything to help anybody out person. Nobody sees the Noah side of you except your mom, Dani, and me. You're being the kindest person now because you know what you did was wrong and you accepted it. Instead of being selfish and thinking that you're right, you went to go fix your shit and I'm proud of you. I'm a forgiving person, but I don't trust people that fast anymore. I always get hurt. Now shut up and dance with me" Rachel whispered to him while they were dancing. After they danced, they had went to talk to Sam, Mike, Santana, and Brittany. After the night had ended, Rachel, Brittany and Santana slept over at Rachel's house.

**90 Reviews then I'll update. Don't worry, I have spring break so I'll have a whole week of doing this ;D The dresses and stuff are on my profile.**


	11. Babies R Us

It was 10 am and the day after prom. The girls were in Rachel's room still sound asleep. Santana's phone had rang and that was the thing that woke everybody up.

"Santana! Why is your phone so loud!" Rachel complained. Santana went to get the phone, it was Sam.

"It's Sam" Santana told the girls.

"Hey baby" Sam said into the phone.

"Oh hey Trouty Mouth"

"I thought we were over that!"

"I hate to break it to you baby, but that was Rachel. She's mad at you because you interuppeted her sleeping time" Santana explained.

"It's 10"

"And?"

"Mike, Puck, and I are coming over so get your asses up" Sam said then hung up.

"Get up lazies. The guys are coming over" Santana said as she walked out of the room.

The three got ready and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Santana made pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs for her and Brittany. She didn't make any for Rachel because who knows what a pregnant chick would want? Rachel had gotten a bowl of Frosted Flakes with white milk and two big scoops of chococlate ice-cream in the bowl. She then proceeded to add chocolate syrup and crumbled blue cheese. The other two just looked at her with wide eyes. She just shrugged and continued to the table and started eating her breakfast. The boys then came in.

"What is she eating?" Mike asked.

"Frosted Flakes with white milk, chocolate ice-cream, chocolate syrup, and crumbled blue cheese" Brittany answered.

"Ewww! How do you eat that?" Sam asked. Rachel just shrugged. After they ate, Rachel suggested something.

"Do you guys want to go shopping for baby clothes, cribs, and stuff like that?" They all nodded their heads and the girls went to change while the guys washed the dishes. They then got into Rachel's car. They went to Babies R Us first. When they went inside the girls went straight to the cribs.

"Rae, I like this one." Brittany said pointing to a white crib with pink sheets. It also had a baby changing table that was also made of white wood next to it.

"That looks pretty. Maybe we can look at other ones and if the other ones don't look good we might get this one." Rachel reasoned. Brittany nodded. They went around to look at more cribs. In the end, they had picked a cute brown wooden crib.

"That one is only $130. Good price" Sam commented. The girls nodded and went on to look for the changing tables.

"Should we like match by colors and not get one white and the other brown?" Rachel asked. They all nodded a yes. They had chosen a brown changing table to go with the crib.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something" Rachel said to no one in particular.

"A dresser?" Puck asked.

"Yes! Come on! Let's go!" They all walked to find the changing tables. They all chose on a Sorelle double dresser combo.

"I would love to get this but it's too expensive. It's $600. That's alot of money espcially with the crib and the $500 changing table. I also need to buy some baby clothes, food, diapers, and more."

"How about for now, we just get the crib and changing station?" Santana suggested.

"Sure. Come on let's go." Rachel said as she went to pay for the crib and changing table.

"Would you like the 2 year service plan or 3 year service plan on the changing table?" The cashier asked.

"How much is it?"

"The 2 year on is $59.99 and the 3 year is $79.99." She responded in a sickly sweet tone.

"The 2 year plan" Santana butted in. Rachel just gave her best friend a look and then agreed.

"Ok and your total comes to $868.85." Rachel took out her debit card and swiped it.

"Your crib and changing table will be deliverd on Wednesday at 3:30 pm. Thank you and have a nice day" The six then walked out of the store with the guys holding the bag of clothes.

"I'm hungry." Rachel said as she got into the car.

"Me too. Let's go to Pinkberry Rae!" Brittany said in her happy tone. They drove to Pinkberry and got the frozen yogurt. Puck had paid for Rachel and Mike paid for Brittany.

"You're paying for me honey" Santana said in a fake cheery voice.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because it's gentlemen like and Brittany and Rachel don't have to pay." Santana said, whining the last part.

"Fine" They then proceeded to go home.

"Rachel, on Wednesday I'm staying the night so I can build the crib and changing table." Puck said firmly.

"No Noah. You're going to be tired the next day. You can stay over on the weekend after it comes. And thank-you Noah" Rachel said as they six walked into her house.

"Mike can you pwetty pwease and stay and help Puck?" Brittany asked in a really innocent tone that made the girls laugh. Of course Mike couldn't say no so he just nodded. Santana gave Sam a stern look.

"Puck, hey man, I'm staying too, to help. Better?" Sam asked the last part to Santana. She nodded and the girls bursted in a fit of laughter.

"Sure"

The five had then left to go home since it was almost 5pm. Rachel went to take a shower. She then layed in bed thinking about how she was going to be a mother in less than 2 months.

When the five walked out of Rachel's house, Santana made a plan.

"Ok, so I say we chip in to buy her that $600 dresser. She really wants it." Santana explained.

"Yes we should. It should be $120 a person" Mike said.

"Ok then, it's settled we each chip in about$125 because tax." Santana ended. They then went home.

**Ok, I rewrote the last chapter. I actually looked these thing up. There was this little baby hat that said 'Diva' sorry, but I couldn't resist! I had to get it! c; The prices might change or something because it could change from the sales or whatever. I can't wait till tomorrow! My birthday party! :D 95 Reviews? OMG! 110 Reviews and I'll update!**


	12. Let Us In

The next day, Rachel just stayed home. It was 12 in the afternoon and the baby gave Rachel a hard time sleeping last night so hence the reason why she just woke up. She was bumming it and had her hair in a messy bun. Rachel was hungry so she grabbed a tub of Breyer's Rocky Road ice cream, brought it with her to the couch, and popped in Rent. She just sat there all day watching musicals. She watched Rent, Grease, and was now putting in Mamma Mia when Puck came in.

"Are you ok babe? Santana, Brittany, Sam, Mike and I called you but you didn't pick up.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I woke up at 12 and was watching some musicals and left my phone in my room, what time is it?"

"10 till 6."

"Really? Wow. I haven't been really productive with my day today than."

"Are you ok? You woke up at 12 and.."

"Yeah, she was just giving me a hard time last night."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"It's fine." The two then went to the couch. After a while, Puck asked her a question.

"Rach, I don't know what our relationship status should be.. I don't know."

"Do you want to be in a relationship with me?"

"Yes."

They shared a passionate kiss for a few seconds. They then watched the rest of Mamma Mia and Puck and Rachel went up to bed and cuddled.

**The Next Day**

Rachel had entered the school with her boyfriend and best friends. Mike, Matt, Rachel, and Sam had become pretty close. They had walked to their first periods. The day went buy slowly considering it was Monday. At the end of the day Santana, Rachel, and Brittany were walking to the Auditorium when, they got pulled into the Choir room.

"Don't scream." Mr Schue demanded.

"What the fuck do you want?" Rachel asked.

"We want you to let us onto your team." Mercedes snapped. Brittany looked around to see her former team mates. The ones that made fun of her best friend. That blew it for Brittany.

"No! You want to know why? Because you all treated Rachel horribly. Mercedes, you say you never have your time to shine, well Rachel hasn't sung in months. The solos went to you at Sectionals. When you guys were making fun of her, she was depressed. There's no 'Chocolate Thunder'? Yeah right. You all want in on this team to sing again? You're going to make fun of her again! You'll say that you won't now, but watch, you're going to make fun of her. You're going to drive her away from the one thing she loves doing. You guys think that glee is all about competing? Well in our glee club, we have fun while practicing our routines. Rachel is the best. You might think it's hard working with her, but it's easy. She just wants the best for us. She doesn't hog up all the solos. She gives them to people. Now stop assuming and stop thinking that you can be on this team!" Brittany practically screamed. With that, they left for the auditorium.

"Why are you guys late?" Sue asked out of curiosity.

"The Nude Erections asked us, no wait demaded us to let them be in our group and Britts started yelling at them and sticking up for B." San explained. Sue nodded and the just went onto talk about what they should do this week. They were going to have a singing competition. Since there was more than 30 kids, they split it up so there was five kids in one group. Everybody got into their group, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Azimio, and Karofsky in one group. Another group was Sam, Mike, Matt, Puck, and a Cheerio. The other cheerleaders, football and hockey players split up into groups. They had then left for the day.

**That's it... answer my poll on my profile. Until next time..**


	13. Rehearsals

**Rachel's POV**

I was sitting in my room holding a pencil in my hand and looking at the blank piece of paper on front of me. I was supposed to be doing my homework, but I was looking off into space and just staring off into space. I had One Short Day from Wicked blasting in my room; it was so loud that I didn't hear San, Britt, Azimio, and David come in.

"Hey Rae!" Britt greeted.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked the group as One Short Day ends and Your Sorry Life from Blood On The Dancefloor comes on.

"We're here to think of the song for Glee." David answered.

"Well I think we should do this song.." I said as went to change the song on my iPod. They all had smiles on there faces and all nodded. I left my homework on my bed and we all went downstairs to get something to eat. After eating snacks, we went to my basement and started rehearsing this song. We kept on going over it all night long; of course we took breaks every hour or so. It was almost 1:30 so they went to the guest rooms to sleep. We woke up at 6 am and got ready for school. We had glee all day so we could do this week's assignment.

**Auditorium**

"Ok! What group wants to go first? I decided last night that all of you are voting for a group and you can't vote for your own. Whoever wins, they get to choose the song we're doing for the Graduation." Mom had informed the club.

"I guess we will." Noah volunteered. The other groups went to sit in the seats, while Noah, Sam, Mike, Matt, and Lindsay, a cheerio. The music started and Sam started singing.

**Lindsay _Puck __Matt_**_ Sam _Mike

_From the streets of miami, to presenting at the Grammys  
Con el muslito de jennifer, maybe now you understand me_

**_Mr Worldwide, RedOne, and the beautiful Jennifer Lopez, dale  
_**  
**_We don't believe in defeat, that's why we're back for a three-peat_**  
**_Hi Jenny, mira que esta loco, yo me lo como como pastelito coco  
I get on stupid on a beach, she wowo  
I got mami, mamis by the boatload  
Yo tengo la carne, y ella el mojo  
I'm saying dale, she's screaming YOLO  
She's little red riding hood, and guess who's the lobo, me la como_**  
_Who's name is globally known,  
Who's name's on a check, and they adding an O  
Who's name is on the Blimp with the world is yours  
Who's name is on schools, huh  
_**_Slam for sure, I know it's hard to understand how a boy grew to a man  
Man turned to a brand but guess what here I am  
Jenny from the block, let's rock  
_**

"Shit San, they're doing Pitbull too.." I muttered.

"I know, but we have you." Britt butted in.

**You push me harder, I do the same  
Boy wanna feel ya, in every way  
Don't even wonder, it's just a game  
We rocking body to body, let's go insane**  
**I hit the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow  
I'm in the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow**

Mike was in the back doing techniacal dance moves with the guys while Lindsay sings.

**Ohhh, we can do anything we want  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go, ohh  
And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up  
So live it up, live it up, go go go go go go**

(make love, don't fight, let's hook tonight)

(let's hook tonight)

**Turn up this mutha and let it play  
I know you like my bumper  
Don't be ashamed  
Don't even wonder, it's just a game  
We rocking body to body, let's go insane  
I hit the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow  
I'm in the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow  
**  
**Ohhh, we can do anything we want  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go, ohhh  
And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up  
So live it up, live it up, go go go go go go  
**  
(make love, don't fight, let's hook tonight)

(let's hook tonight)

**_You name it she's done it  
She's the reason that women run it_**  
_Bet this on a grammy  
Maybe now you understand me  
_  
**_(clap your hands, go clap your hands, go clap your hands, to the beat)_**  
**_(clap your hands, go clap your hands, go clap your hands, to the beat)_**  
_(clap your hands, go clap your hands, go clap your hands, to the beat)  
_  
**Ohhh, we can do anything we want  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go, ohhh  
And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up  
So live it up, live it up, go go go go go go  
**  
(let's hook tonight)

(let's hook tonight)

Let's just say, they got a standing ovation. While Britt, San, David, Azimio, and I walked to the stage, Noah, they guys, and Lindsay walked offf stage. When we got on stage, I walked behind the curtain while San and Azimio went to the left and Britt and David went to the right of the stage. The music started and David walked out onto stage.

**Rachel **_**David **__**San**__ Azimio _Britt

_**Ask for money, and get advice  
Ask for advice,get money twice  
I'm from the dirty but that chico nice  
Ya'll call it a moment, I call it life**_

I opened the curtain with my hands and I walked out onto stage slowly.

**One day while my light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment**

_**Mr Worldwide  
Christina Aguilera  
Oye mamita, come on, dale, que la cosa esta rica**_

**(I just wanna feel this moment)**

_**Feel this moment...**_

Azimio walked onto stage and started to sing Pitbull's line.

_Reporting live from the tallest building in Tokyo  
Long ways from the hard ways  
Filled with "So"'s and "Oh, yeah"'s  
Dade county always, 305 all day  
Now baby we can parlay, or, baby, we can party.  
She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups  
I got her hooked, cause she seen me in a suit with a red tie tied up  
Meet and greet, nice to meet ya, but time is money  
Only difference is I own it,  
Now let's stop time and enjoy this moment_

San walked onto stage and started singing.

_**One day while my light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment**_

_**Come on, feel this moment...**_

_**I see the future but live for the moment.  
Make sense, don't it? Ha.  
Now make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius, I mean brilliance  
This street is what scoot em**_  
_And made em slicker, too slick with the ruler  
I've lost a lot, and learned a lot  
But I'm still undefeated like Shula  
I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with all my peeps  
Baby we can travel the world  
And I can give you all you can see  
Time is money  
Only difference is I own it,  
Like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment, dale._

Britt walked out onto stage and sang.

One day while my light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment

_**Come on, feel this moment...**_

**(ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment**  
_**(ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment**_

They had gotten more claps than the last group. Everybody else had went and the winner was our group.

"Ok, since Rachel's group wins, you guys will have until tomorrow to choose a song for the graduation." Mom announced. The five of us went to the cornor and discussed what song we should do.

"Since it's graudation, we should do the sad basic song. I mean, when you think of graduation, your mind goes straight this song." David mentioned.

"Perfect! The graduation is this weekend so let's start now!" I exclaimed. We went right to work, and by that, we mean think of dances and what lines we should sing, who to who.

"I want Thai food." I said out of nowhere.

"We can't get Thai food because we'll get in trouble." David replied.

"Well this pregnant girl wants chicken Pad Thai." I growled.

"Coach! Can we get Thai food?" Britts asked.

"No. We'll get in trouble."

"I will kill any of you for chicken Pad Thai." I threatned.

"Please? She's threatning out lives." Noah whined.

"I'm sure Figgins won't mind if his Nationals winning glee club gets take out. Do you all have money?" Mom asked. Everybody nodded and we got take out.

As we were waiting for the food, David and Azimio went to get the trash cans and air freshners from the janitor's closet while some Cheerios went to steal some plates from the Home Ec class. When they got back, we taught them the dance steps. We had also added some things to the song.

**Only 2 reviews? :( Summer 2013! Next chapter; will be a smutty scene! Aussiegleek18 is writing the smut scene so all the credit goes to her! Check out her stories! I love them. 125 reviews and I'll update..? Review!**


	14. Finally!

It was now Wednesday and the day was mournfully, going by slow. They only had one more class till the school day ends. Rachel and Santana had AP History- the most boringest class **EVER. **They were assigned a project to do over summer since they were AP students. You must be thinking Santana an AP student? She's smart, she just doesn't want to work. Getting back on the subject, the class went by slower than the day had. Of course noody was listening because Mr. Taylor, the teacher, had been blabbering on about the Civil War and other stuff.

"Rae, I gots an idea."

"What is it San?"

"You want to get out of this class right?"

"As much as anyone else do. But we have like 15 minutes left. I can't stand it."

"Lets put your pregnancy to use. Since we both want to get out of this class, pretend like your throwing up."

"I don't have to pretend.. the food from lunch was so dis-" Rachel didn't even have time to finish her sentence when she bolted out the door holding both her hands over her mouth, running to the bathroom while Mr. Taylor yelled for her to come back.

"Mr. Taylor, she's pregnant and the food from lunch earlier didn't help." Santana said as she walked out of the class with her and her best friend's bookbag.

"Where are you going?"

"To help my best friend." Santana yelled as she walked out of class. Mr. Taylor didn't really care so he went on about the boring information.

Santana ran into the bathroom and ran straight towards the stall Rachel was in and held up her hair. In all, Rachel had stopped barfing after 10 minutes.

"No more school lunch." Rachel said aloud as she was rinsing her mouth out with water. She then proceeded to put her hair up into a high, but messy ponytail.

"I agree. We'll just bring it. Now, let's talk since we have 5 minutes left and I don't want to go back to that hell hole."

"So, I haven't thought of any names yet. I really don't know what to name her San."

"Rae, you have a few more months until the baby comes, you have all the time in the world. So lets talk about you and Puck. How much times have you two fucked since this little girl?"

"Santana!" Rachel yelled as she slapped her on the arm.

"What?! I just want to know the details."

"Once. That was when I was extremley horny and wanted to fuck anybody with a dick." Santana then bursted out laughing on the floor. She laughed for so long that the bell had rang and she was still laughing her ass off. They had went home, Noah had given Rachel a ride home; he had stayed. When the furniture arrived, it was around 3:45. When Noah finished bulding the furniture, it was around 5.

"Thank you Noah."

"It's no problem." Rachel went up to him and kissed him. They had got from a little kiss to a full out make out session. Rachel trued talking while he was sucking on her neck.

"Wait. Noah. Your mom and sister." Noah had stopped sucking on her neck and replied to her.

"It's alright. Ma is home tonight and she said I should stay the night to help you on anything." He replied then started kissing her again. Rachel moaned into his kiss, loving the way his lips felt against hers. Wrapping her arms around his, Rachel giggled softly when he picked her up and carried her from the baby's nursery to her bedroom. Biting her bottom lip, Rachel let out a soft moan when he pressed her into his bed, her body arching into his delicious touch.

"Noah," Rachel moaned her eyes closing at the sensation of his hips lightly rolling into hers. "More," Rachel mumbled, blushing when Puck let out a smug chuckle.

"You like that baby?" Puck asked, his hands running down her body briefly stopping at her baby bump before continuing down to cup her through her panties, "How are you so wet?" Puck asked as her pressed his face into the side of her neck.

"It's you Noah... just you," Rachel replied softly a small moan tearing from her lips as Noah slipped his fingers into her panties and began to rub slow, lazy circles around her clit. "Yes..." Rachel hissed, "Yes right there Noah," Rachel moaned her own his rolling against his talented fingers.

Rubbing her clit until Rachel was soaked and just about to cum, Puck remove his hand and pulled down her panties followed by removing his pants and boxers. Pumping his hard cock, Puck pressed a searing kiss to Rachel's lips as he rubbed his hard cock up and down her soaked pussy, nudging the head of his cock over her clit repeatedly.

"Noah," Rachel whimpered, "Hurry,"

Throwing her head back as she felt Noah slipping inside of her, Rachel arched her back into his touch. Wrapping her legs around his waist to send him deeper, Rachel pressed a soft kiss to his lips before she began to roll her hips in time with Noah's gentle thrusts. Not wanting to crush Rachel's stomach, Puck pulled back slightly his hands gripping her thighs to part them as he unwrapped them from around his waist. Slowly thrusting, Puck let out a soft groan as he felt her pussy already beginning to flutter around him.

"You like that baby? Do you like how my cock feels inside of you?" Puck panted, as he watched Rachel biting her bottom lip, "Talk to me baby, don't stay quiet." Puck encouraged.

"Oh god Noah," Rachel moaned as Puck began to pick up the pace, "Please d-don't stop Noah, I-I'm so close, oh god." Rachel whimpered as she felt herself cumming hard around Noah's cock.

Groaning as he felt Rachel explode around him, Puck moved his hips two more times before he was cumming deep inside of her.

"Fuck... Rach," Puck moaned, leaning forward to press his lips to her neck, "Baby... fuck." After their second time of making love, they fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

At 6:30, Rachel had woken up and went to take a shower. When she got out, she saw Puck getting dressed. They both had gotten dressed and got ready for school.

**Sorry for the long wait. RIP Cory. I still can't believe he's dead. Anyways, all the credit for the smut scene goes to aussiegleek18. Go answer my poll on my profile! 140 Reviews and I'll update!**


End file.
